Transformers and Evanglelion: One shall(not) rise, one shall(not) fall
by 1dlanthony2000
Summary: What happens if Shinji didn't cause the fourth impact but instead sent him and Wille to the planet of Cybertron. Some Shinji/Sakura
1. Chapter 1 Exodus

Chapter 1: The Exodus

A golden spaceship that is leaving the cybertronian planet known as the _Ark_ heads towards a portal through the stars.

inside the hall, Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots was walking with the Autobot scout Bumblebee as well as the third child and pilot of Eva-01 Shinji Ikari as they walk to the The bridge interior.

Shinji: Are we really leaving Earth and Cybertron Optimus ?

Optimus(closes his optics):I'm afraid so Shinji. It was a difficult choice to leave our homes cause of the war with us and the Decepticons. whatever lies beyond that portal is our best and last hope my friends.

As the Ark goes to the portal a darker less smaller ship known as the Nemesis converges towards the Ark

As they got into the The bridge interior room there were lots of Autobot soldiers and Humans working around the clock.

they walk towards a raven haired women named Misato katsuragi telling her men to help some of the Autobot soldiers with some of the cargo.

Shinji: Misato! Misato turns her head seeing Optimus and Shinji walking towards her.

Misato: Hey guys. Optimus : What's the status on the Eva's?

Misato: They're holding, that's the good news and we're using Eva-13 as backup power.

The three of them walk towards an Autobot checking the readings of the ship and _Maintenance chief Maya Ibuki talks with an Autobot soldier as well as _ Medical Officer Sakura Suzuhara and Ratchet checking on the injuries of Wille and Autobots __

__ Maya: We're approaching the portal, data indicates it's getting more unstable. __

__Autobot soldier 1: At this rate it might close before we even get there.__

__As the soldier finished, a huge dark shadow looms over them as they all stare with shock. __

__Optimus(clenches his fist):Megatron. The Nemesis was atop the Ark ready to attack.__

__The Nemesis attacks the Ark by firing giant tow cables in an attempt to disable and restrain the ship. __

__Optimus: direct all Fire on those tow cables. Misato: All man on deck prepare for battle. as she used a cybertronian miniature gun firing at one in the face. just as more tow cables came, __

__one came down close to Misato but Shinji pushed her away until the tow cable slammed to the floor sending him flying.__

Misato: Shinji! showing complete concern to the third child.

Shinji crashes to the floor with a huge thud.

Optimus: All hands to combat!

Darkness was all that Shinji see until he heard a feminine voice.

?:Shinji...Shinji...SHINJI are you alright!?

Shinji wakes up to see Sakura concerned with Optimus and Misato behind her.

Sakura: Thank goodness your alright you gave some of us a heart attack.

Optimus: Thank the Matrix.

Misato: How is he?

Sakura: His vision seems normal and he's been through worse situations.

Optimus puts his hand on Misato's shoulder gently as she nods.

An explosion cause Sakura to fall to the ground but Shinji catches her.

Shinji: You alright.

Sakura: yeah.

Both realize they were a bit to close and separate quickly as they blush.

Shinji(Stuttering): S...sorry. As he was blushing red as Optimus's color scheme.

Sakura : It's all right.

a red and white Autobot named Ratchet came checking if their alright

Ratchet : You guys alright.

Shinji: yeah

Four robots climb out of the front but different because they were the evil Decepticons.

Decepticon soldier: Arm's out, weapon's to the deck

Ratchet: Don't fire! I'm a medic!

Decepticon soldier: slap e'm up marauder.

Out of nowhere Ratchet throws a metallic sphere as flashes blinding the Decepticons.

Ratchet: Take them out Shinji!

Decepticon soldier: Ah! My optics!

Shinji aims his gun as he hits each Decepticon while his vision was almost blurry.

Ratchet comes and hands Shinji ammo.

Ratchet: here grab this ammo clip there are more Decepticons trying to board.

As Shinji reloads his gun the pilot of unit -08 Mari Makinami comes with one too.

Mari: get ready Pups things are about to get fun.

As on cue Decepticons come from each tow cable but Shinji, Mar and Bumblebee shoot down each Decepticon that comes down.

Mari: That's showing them.

Optimus: Megatron won't give up that easily.

Ratchet: Telertraan hold damage analysis on all decks.

Telertraan: **_fire wall breached unauthorized access_.**

A hologram reveals a human face robot known as Megatron.

Megatron: Your precious Ark will never reach that portal Optimus.

Telertraan: **Shield failure at star-burst thruster.**

Megatron: I will tear your ship apart piece by piece!

He said as his hologram disappears.

Autobot soldier: Optimus, Decepticons are swarming the engine deck!

Optimus: I'm on my way. Shinji, Bumblebee stay and cover the bridge.

As Optimus runs with two Autobot soldier to the engine deck two bigger ones with spears guarded the door.

Another explosion came and cause everyone to try and balance themselves

Telertraan: **Telertraan system failure.**

Ratchet: No! The entire defense network is down.**  
><strong>

Mari: And that means?

Ratchet: without the pulse-cannons Optimus won't stand a chance. you three will have to reboot the system manually.

Shinji: Alright.

Ratchet: Take this fuse from Telertraan it should reactivate the service link.

As Bumblebee grabs the fuse, Shinji and Mari chock their guns ready for battle.

Ratchet: Good luck.

Shinji: We'll do our best Ratchet.

Autobot soldier 6: This way guys we'll take point.

as the three follow the Autobot soldier with two others, an explosion from one of the boxes kills one soldier.

Autobot soldier 6: you alright? can you make it over this barricade?

Mari: We're fine.

Bumblebee jumps above barricade as Shinji and Mari climb over with no difficulty.

As they keep traveling , they come towards a door that was damaged.

Mari tries to get in the door but Shinji pulls her as the door was about to close and break her leg,

Mari:Thanks. Now how are we gonna get through this door.

Mari struggles to get through but with no avail.

Mari:STUPID DOOR!

The door began to open as and Autobot commander forces it open.

Autobot commander: Hurry! I'll hold it open for you!

Shinji: Thanks.

As they were about to go to the end of the hall, a Tow cable burst through the window and a sucks the Autobot soldiers and commander except Bumblebee and Shinji and Mari holding onto him.

Telertraan then closed the windows by shifting it.

Telertraan: **Gravity reestablished**

As Bumblebee gets up with Shinji and Mari getting off him.

Ratchet: **Megatron will pay for that.**

Mari: I agree.

Ratchet:**There ripping the Ark apart. You'll have to jump midair to get across**.

As they encounter hole in the ground.

Mari:how are we supposed to to get across.

Bumblebee grabs Shinji and Mari and jumps above the hole.

Mari: Oh, that's how.

Telertraan: **Shield failure, energon capacity depleting turbine starvation at 64 percent.**

Shinji: We gotta hurry.

Ratchet:** Guys, replace the fuse and the lift should reactivate.**

Mari: We'll boys, cross your fingers.

As Bumblebee takes out the old fuse, he hands it to Shinji and Mari but have difficulty holding it.

Mari: Man whats in this thing and entire Eva?

Bumblebee places the new fuse and the lift starts flowing with energy through the wall towards other tubes now giving enough energy to turn on the whole room around them.

Mari: We did it boys.

As the door shifts open, it reveals a bright pink Eva with a cluster of eight green eyes on the front of its helmet and a purple Eva with the helmet that resembles the horn and frill of a ceratopsian dinosaur.

Shinji: It's unit 01 and 08.

Ratchet: **You might need to pilot them for us to get the upper hand.**

Shinji attempts to get through but the safety locks are interfering with him.

Shinji(Groans):The safety locks are blocking them

Mari: Just let me handle this pups. She said as she chocks her gun.

Ratchet: **Wait! don't it's too close quarters to fire your weapon, you'll have to punch through the safety lock's.**

Bumblebee then morphs his hand into an energy blade and smashes the orange blazing blade against the safety locks, destroying both of them.

Telertraan: **Eva Cages unlocked.**

Ratchet: **Nice work Bumblebee**.

As Shinji and Mari get into their Eva's inside they sync to their highest point.

The three go into the elevator where they see a battle going on.

Decepticon Leaper: Lets move Decepticons!

A large and intimidating Decepticon is clawing it's way with his sword like appendages killing some Autobot soldier.

Autobot soldier: Soundwave's on Deck five(Screams).

Wille Soldier: We need backup! I repeat we need(Screams)

A cycloptic Decepticon with a squared chest came with a miniature Decepticon with piledrivers for hands and a mechanized Bird.

Soundwave:(Monotone):Rumble create an entrance.

The third door was closed shut.

Ratchet:** Guy's your almost to the defense towers, hurry Optimus is losing ground.**

Mari: Guess we better speed things up!

The trio come across a hall and when they were about to get across an explosion triggers fire the whole way.

Shinji: That just figures.

Ratchet:**Those flames will pummel your paint if you don't pull acid sprint through.**

Mari: Sprint through!? are you crazy!?

Shinji: We have to if we want to help Optimus.

The robots Sprint through While Shinji and Mari grunt in pain

Mari: Well that could of gone worse.

Ratchet: **That Energon will cool your chassis.**

the three giant robot bring the blue shining raw energy.

Mari: Ah fresh energon, best way to get healed.

As they get to the deck Shinji, Mari and Bumblebee saw numerous casualties to their fellow Autobots , Wille members and the Ark. Until he finally reached the weapon hard-drive,.

Autobot soldier: Guy's! '' thank Primus I could use a hand!" "Change you firing hand for better aim and cover!"

Mari(winks):You got it.

There were only four Decepticons to deal with, so Mari thought it won't take long.

Unit-01 did a barrel roll and and dodged every bullet the Decepticons fired at him as he stabbed one in the optics.

Autobot soldier: "Good hit"! Good effect on target!

Unit-08 saw'ed a Decepticon in half with her tactical buzzsaw.

Autobot soldier" "That's it!" Put em down! Put em down!

Bumblebee dodged to take cover changing his hand into a gun and shot the Decepticon in the head causing to it to explode.

Autobot soldier: I'll hold the line. The defense mainframe is just through that door.

Bumblebee presses a few buttons allowing the door to automatically open.

then beyond the door to the control room was another Decepticon and needed melee lesson.

Mari(Grins): I'll handle this. Unit-08 sprint's towards it's unsuspecting enemy.

And that's exactly what he got.

ONE GOOD POUND UP THE DECEPTICON CHASSIS!

With the weapon systems now online,

ANOTHER hook tried to strike Bumblebee.

But that fall did nothing.

Ratchet: **Guys are you there,"?**

Shinji: We're here Ratchet, what's the problem?

Ratchet:"**Optimus needs your help, that fall must have jarred all of your alternator's back into gear. Change form and Roll Out**!"

Shinji: You heard Ratchet, lets roll out!

Eva-01 transforms into a cybertronian jet, Eva-08 transforms into a cybertronian helicopter as well as Bumblebee transforms into a car too.

When the door opened it revealed a giant robot throwing debris toward the ground almost hitting them.

Ratchet:**Guys your running out of road, you'll have to jump it.**

Once Bumblebee got to the Autobots war-room, the Autobots were ready to fight and blow the Decepticons straight back to Cybertron. "Bumblebee wanna be tip-o-the-spear, we're right behind ya," said an Autobot soldier.

the door opens. Autobot soldier: Lets go! Lets go! Lets go!

Other Autobot Soldier: Move it! Move it!

After battling trough swarms of Decepticons , the three squeezed themselves though two pipes to get to Optimus.

"**I cant see anything, but my scanners say that Optimus should be right on top of you**," said Ratchet just as Optimus was thrown at Bumble bee causing the yellow scout to almost fall into the grinder shaped' machine, by Megatron.

Sakura tries to help Bumblebee with the assistance of Unit-08

"This should do the trick," said Megatron.

"Even if you destroy me Megatron, more shall rise in my place to stop your tyranny.," replied Optimus Prime

"THEN I'LL HAVE TO DESTROY YOU ALL!" shouted Megatron.

As he used a giant cannon to finish off Optimus, unit-01 jumped into the blasts aim and took a critical and fatal wound to the left chest area.

Optimus/Sakura/Mari: SHINJI!

Optimus grabs the eject plug an opened it allowing steaming hot LCL to pour down.

Sakura(Tearing up): Shinji don't you dare die on us Please!


	2. The vortex

Shinji covered his face in remorse, his new friend and the only person who cared about him is dead and everyone that he know's has now declared him enemy number one.

He thought of all the good time's he had with Rei,Asuka, and Misato when they all still cared about him, the memories of him trying to save the albino girl surged through his brain.

He look's up at the red sky and notice's something strange. A vortex rips through the red sky as it starts sucking up everything in it's path.

Asuka look's up to the sky as the Fourth impact is happening but something wasn't right, it was ripping the sky apart.

Asuka:(Maybe will suffocate to death.) She first thought but then she realizes it wasn't ripping a hole but a portal!

Asuka: Asuka to Wunder, it's not the Fourth impact, it's ripping a vortex! Does anyone copy!?

Meanwhile in the Wunder, the crew and Misato looked in shock as the vortex sucked up debris.

Misato: Unit's 02 & )8 fall back! As she commanded through the com.

As the two Eva's rush to the Wunder, both Eva's flew back and landed on their chests. Misato looked up from the ground and saw the portal growing so near, it was literally tearing The Wunder apart!

Misato: Everyone hold on tight! She commanded as the crew grab onto to something.

Sakura: oh my god. The brown haired girl said as she stared with terror as they were coming close towards the vortex.

The windows shattered causing the wind to pull all the members towards the vortex.

Misato stare's at the vortex until she notice's part of the ship is ripped off closing in on the vortex.

Misato:"The vortex is tearing the ship apart!" she yelled out as the Wunder came more closer to the vortex.

Sakura's grip loosened and she was sucked towards the vortex until a giant purple hand grabbed her.

Sakura opened her eye's to see Eva'13 grabbing onto the wing for it's dear life while keeping a her from getting sucked in.

The entry plug opened as the purple giant put the medical officer in.

Sakura stare's at Shinji with a questioned face as she saw in terror blood on the left cockpit.

Unit'13 couldn't hold on anymore as the powerful vortex was sucking him in with intense force.

Shinji: Sakura! hold on to something I can't hold on much longer! He strained as he feel's his hands burning.

Sakura grab's onto him as she blush a bit.

Eva'13 let go and flew back with the Wunder.

As Eva'13,08,02, and 09 along with the Wunder were being sucked into that unforgiving portal closer and closer.

Several explosions rocketed through The Wunder as it drew nearer to that portal.

the Eva's and the Wunder were sucked in violently as the portal closed…forever.


End file.
